


It's Me, Your Baby

by sareli



Category: Community
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-22
Updated: 2013-02-22
Packaged: 2017-12-03 04:53:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/694380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sareli/pseuds/sareli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's his mother's baby's birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Me, Your Baby

It was his mother’s baby’s birthday. It wasn’t his birthday; it was her other baby’s. Her other son was turning two and Abed knew because she had sent another card.

He sat at the small round table, staring at the card with apprehension and a little bit of desperation, as if it would suddenly burst into song and explain how to cope with it all.

It did not burst into song.

Instead, Annie came out of her room, yawning and heading for the kitchen, where she found him in a state of near catatonia.

She spotted the card, put two and two together, and was at his side in between heartbeats. She was a warm presence over his shoulder, and she smelled simple, like soap and nothing else.

“Abed?” her tone was light, and meant to be soothing, but it was only more distressing.

Poor Annie. She tried hard, and meant well. But even she can’t falsify a sense of security.

“Yeah, Annie?”

“Do you mind if I take a look at that?”

He shook his head, and she took it gently from his hand. Her hands were cold.

“Oh.”

Yeah. Oh. Abed stared ahead, ready to lose himself in defeat.

“You should go see her.”

_What?_

Abed looked to Annie, feeling his brow furrowing in confusion.

“Maybe you should talk to your mom and, y’know, make sure you don’t end up like me.” Annie said with a little fake-laugh at the end. She was referring to the fact that she and her own mother hadn’t talked for at least three years.

And yeah, her situation was sad and all, but without it Abed wouldn’t have her.

“Seriously though, if you ignore her, you’ll only regret it later in life.”

Annie probably did know best when it came down to it.

Nevertheless, it was still a terrible idea.

* * *

“Abed, what a surprise!”

A surprise it was. But again, the tone of voice indicated that the pleasure was falsified, inadvertently revealing underlying displeasure. Really, you’d never think he was her son from the way she reacted.

“That’s Annie,” he said in lieu of greeting, because let’s face it, it would have been unnecessarily awkward. He pointed to the anxious girl in the car, who was straining to see what was going on while simultaneously pretending to read _Pride & Prejudice._

“She isn’t on speaking terms with her mother. She wanted to make sure I didn’t end up like her.”

Annie offered a nervous smile when she realized she was the topic of conversation.

She was invited inside too.

**Author's Note:**

> this is a re-write of something I posted to ff.net a while ago. it's one of the only things from there that I was proud of, so I revised it and posted it up here. hope y'all enjoyed.  
> 


End file.
